Smokey Tama ferret-well
Smokey is one of the main protagonists from the kids' comedy American cartoon pet pals. Appearance Smokey is a slender ferret with grey fur and a catlike tail. He has black fuzzy hair with blue highlights Possibly hair dye. Smokey is known for dressing all “ black” which matches his attitude. Smokey as a black hoodie that is almost Torn apart And he has short jeans also about to Fall Apart. He Has a choker/collar on his neck, two spiked wrist bands, two pairs of gold earrings, has sharp fangs, punk makeup, few robotic parts on his body, white rubber gloves and A belt. though Smokey has plain white rubber gloves ( like most of the characters) in the pet pals app “ pet run” Smokey has black pairs of gloves and black boots. In the pet rush app, Smokey has boots and black gloves so it can match his personality more. Personality Smokey is really Sarky and can be prideful most of the time. He wants things his way sometimes he uses An alpha attitude, he can focus on the dark side such as wanting some solitude away From his friends or talking all about blood, guts, violence, etc. Smokey can Get annoyed easily and likes to blame on whoever is annoying him so he can get out of trouble. He can be very sneaky at so many things most of the time when A bad thing is happening smokey never likes when it is his fault of something bad ( even if it is) he is tricky about blaming it in someone without getting caught. he prefers privacy Away from Everyone, he has some hidden Secrets. He has crazy secrets which Many of these secrets are unusual for a ferret. Smokey's secrets include swimming, climbing, stealing human things, tricking he is a human by dressing up as one and driving A real car. Smokey may be not so nice but he is deeply kid friendly around kids when his friends are not around to see him. He opens his heart to kids to show him his bright side. He seems to be embarrassed if his friends see him being friendly with a kid because they will think he is not being his self. Smokey has learned his lessons about being a good role model don’t be a bad role model. Smokey is seen upset ( even crying) after he has done something cruel. smokey Can be a Bully because he has been through hard times when he was younger. He used to be a stray animal that lives in a sewer with Dr. Fang and his gang. Dr. Fang and the other members were super evil which kind of shows that Smokey can have a bad guy side ( He just is not use to being the good guy yet. from episode 28, Smokey was meaner than he usually is . Such as slapping His friends and kicking them and calling them a name. It is true that Smokey is very gothic, a little bit depressing, and can be a bit harsh but he deeply Inside has a big heart . He can be protective when his friends get hurt by an enemy . Smokey can start getting loud and tries to be badass as possible . Smokey cares for his friends when their ingured which shows him he really is a good friend on the inside. Weapon(s) Smokey carries around weapons to protect his self from danger . Most of the time he is known for using his taser gun that he Uses to protect his self . But He has other weapons such as an axe, a tablet ( possibly an iPhone he stole from the store), a spell book, and a motorcycle he rides around. About Mr. Stuffy stuffs Smokey has some few pet toys such as his main one his stuffed dinosaur mr. Stuffy stuffs. He used To carry it around when he was really young. Smokey does not like when another pet steals mr. Stuffy stuffs Becuase he is afraid he will get made fun of by loving all over a toy. smokey‘s memorable quotes * “ Oh yeah, epic fail’ * i'm' not coming!! *"now that's the real deal" *You can say that again *I DON'T LOVE IT!! *"Think again sugar queen" *"Well, will ya look at that" *" Smokey in the house" *" here we go again" *" now what" *" how are you gonna do it genius?" *" ha ha very funny" *" that was AWESOME" *" listen... I don't really care" *" Im a freak!! *" morons" *" good luck with that" *" you got that wrong egghead" *" sigh...I am no rat" *" gore......blood......black cats....violence.....ghouls......pain" *" I am leaving okay? and DO NOT STALK ME!" *" I am still your friend and your great at lots of things but RIGHT NOW you HAVE TO USE YOUR HEAD!! *" that's what I call fun" *" sigh..Mr. stuffy stuffs I won't let anyone take you" *" meow" *okay, i'm in *alright.... alright *" My whole life is a dark room" *" my life is like a moonless night *" you figure that out" *" I am dark, bitter, and to cool for you *" going the rebel level" *" pssh.. whatever you say" *" I can handle this one" *" HISSSSS STAY AWAY FROM ME" *okay, I'm in *'lght..ight ** Category:Ferrets Category:Characters Category:Goths Category:Carnivores Category:Boys Category:Cartoon Category:Sexy Category:Animals